The Spilled Glass
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: What if Héctor never took the poisoned drink from Ernesto? What would the glory-seeking Ernesto do then?
1. Chapter 1

Saw the film "Coco" the other day and I got an idea for this fanfic...hope you like it, it's not much but it's something

* * *

"if you must go...then I'm sending you off with a toast!"

Héctor looked towards the door wanting nothing more than to walk out of it, but it would be rude to turn down his childhood friends offer of a drink though, he would just quickly swig it down, get it over with...

But just as he was about to turn back inside...

"Papa! Papa!" came a little voice from outside forcing him to look back out to see a small girl, her raven colored hair in pigtails and a large grin on her face, rush towards a man who stood in the doorway of a house, who welcomed the tot with open arms, laughing heartily as she launched herself into them to decorate her fathers face with kisses.

Héctor smiled warmly at the scene, thinking about how his daughter would welcome him home, her braids would bounce as she ran at him and she would attempt to scale his legs till he dropped his things on the ground to scoop her into his arms, spinning her making her squeal and screech in pure delight like he had performed magic, his beautiful wife would also be in the doorway, glaring at him for being away for so long, but she too would soon come out to greet him in her own way, perhaps even lightly bonk him on the head with a shoe she had been making, but then she would kiss him and he would hold her as well...

"Amigo...your drink..." Ernesto said next to him and held out the shot glass to Héctor who turned to look at him, the clear liquid gently swished inside the shot glass as the larger man silently beckoned him to take it, but now the musician had other thoughts on his mind.

"I'm not really thirsty anymore.. let's just go, I want to be clear-headed" Héctor turned fully towards the door and started to walk out only to have a beefy arm wrap around his shoulders and twist him back and a booming laugh erupted into his ears making them ring.

"Come now old friend...one drink won't KILL you! and you need to relax a bit after all we have been doing shows all day, and now you will go on a long train ride" Ernesto said now putting the glass under Héctor's nose making it burn slightly from the scent of the alcohol.

"Amigo you're hurting me please-" Héctor started to say before looking down

That's when he saw it

There it was, if he had just taken it and quickly forced it down like he was going to, he would not have noticed, but now that the glass was up right next to his face, he could see them, little sand-like crystals on the edge of the rim, and he highly doubted it was sugar or salt for the drink.

"Just a sip..." the larger man started to say

"No!" Héctor tried to wiggle out of his supposed friend's grip, the alarm bells in his head going off loudly, thankfully his squirming caused the attempted murderer to spill the toxic concoction to the floor where it spilled, now harmless to it's intended victim.

But he had no time to relax

The arm that had once been around his shoulders had shifted upwards to wrap like a pythons coils around his neck, he struggled more to get free, but his attempts at that were useless.

"I do not consider myself a savage Héctor...a clean death by poison seemed like it would be better for you...but you leave me no choice now..." Ernesto whispers tightening his grip around the thin neck either trying to snap it or just waiting for the songwriter to suffocate, whichever happened faster.

Héctor felt his mind start to fog up as precious oxygen was stolen from him, he couldn't breathe at all now, his lungs burned, screaming for cool air to fill them, he had just wanted to go home! and now his childhood friend was going to murder him over it...

No, he refused to die like this, he would not be strangled to death, then be buried in some unmarked shallow grave like a criminal!

Hector twisted his body as best he could, trying to clear his mind as best he could without being able to breath, then took a page out of his beloved Imelda's book and stomped on Ernesto's foot, digging his boots heel in as deep as it would go into the other mans foot and was rewarded with a pained yelping and the ability to take air into his body once again.

He saw the humorous image of Ernesto bouncing up and down on one leg holding his injured foot, yelping like a chihuahua, Hector would have laughed if his throat was not throbbing in pain, he ran out the still opened door, hoping his would-be murderer was too hurt to chase him.

The train station came up fast, he would go home and deal with what happened later, he just wanted to be safe inside the train right that moment, get as far away from Ernesto as he could.

He gave the attendant his ticket, which he had purchased that morning, trying to keep himself from looking insane as he was still panting a bit and he could feel a bruise forming across his neck.

None of that mattered now though

Héctor found his seat and slumped into it looking out the window to see Ernesto running for the station himself, but he was too late, the train was already starting to move, he could not get at Héctor now or ever again.

He was going home

Alive

* * *

if you have any thoughts/questions or ideas for another story let me know in a PM or review! I love hearing your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry this chapter is so short...busy, busy, busy...hopefully, I will have more soon for you guys

* * *

Imelda could tell something was wrong

She sat in the garden of her home, enjoying some time to herself, as little Coco was playing with a friend inside, Imelda was sketching some designs for boots that she wished to make, she liked sitting in the garden, and it was a perfect day for inspiration to hit, it was a comfortable warm out and the wind blew gently with some birds singing a song known only to them in the tree above her head, her sketching was going very well, she knew the design would be comfortable, but sturdy, she just needed a way to outwardly make them appealing, her brothers had tried to offer input, but their ideas of proper workmanship needed severe improvement

She was not about to add FIREWORKS to shoes!

But her twin siblings lack of common sense was not her concern at that moment, her Marido's last letter expressed that he was homesick and wanted to return to Santa Cecilia, but that letter had been weeks ago, she had expected to see him come up the walkway any moment, she knew he was an airhead at times, but when it came to music or matters of heart, he shined brightly, Imelda could not shake the feeling something had happened.

Hopefully, that loudmouthed imbécil Ernesto could keep a proper eye on her husband and keep him from being hurt till he was safely back home with her and their daughter, but the Fanfarrón that Héctor called his friend was more likely to get him into trouble then out of it

Moron nearly got Héctor bit by a rattlesnake! who thinks a snake is a bull rope? then tosses it at someone's face?!

She hoped the feeling twisting in her gut was just some common nerves and not anything that she needed to be concerned with.

Héctor's eyes stared out the train window blankly, his mind was swirling with a thousand thoughts, his supposed best friends attempt to murder him, to all that he would need to deal with when he was back home, he had not gotten any sleep on the rickety contraption, afraid that if he closed his eyes for even a second, Ernesto would arrive and finish the job, the logical side of his brain told him that there was no way that the oaf could have gotten on the train, but paranoia won out against that side of him.

He felt cold

This whole time, their friendship had been one big lie, he was nothing to Ernesto, but a means to an end, had his supposed childhood buddy been planning this from the start? to murder him for fame?

You do not just have something like poison laying around, without planning to use it...

Suddenly the train came to a stop, yanking him out of his thoughts.

A small smile graced the face of the musician as he saw the familiar gate to his hometown, everything looked just as it had, it was what he had been wanting, after months of performing like a show horse for strangers, who only cared for entertainment and had no concerns for his, or anyone else's, well being otherwise, he couldn't wait to be home, his wife and daughter in his arms, a home that radiated life and love.

Héctor said a quick thank you to the train station attendant, before running as fast as his legs would allow, the thought of going home had erased his exhaustion, energy replaced paranoia and fear, as if a bolt of lightning had struck him, quick hello's and questioning looks and words shot out at him as he bolted through the town, he would do greetings later, right now, home was where he wanted to be.

He saw his wife sitting in the garden, a sketchbook in front of her, deep in thought, he hated having to take her out of her creative process, but this was important too, he wanted to hold her.

"Imelda!"

The shoemaker turned towards her name being called and suddenly found her arms full of blubbering mess, no question to who the gibberish belonged to, but before she could shove him off and give him a scolding for being away for so long, she saw something that made her blood turn to ice.

Ugly purple markings where on her husband's neck, they looked like something had wrapped around his neck as tight as it would go.

Had someone tried to hang Héctor!?

She knew her amore could be a jokester, but he had never done anything that would warrant this sort of treatment!

"Who did this to you!?" Imelda yelled, her blood turning into raging lava just as fast as it had gone cold, ready to grab her heaviest boot and go hunting for whoever had dared lay a finger on her Héctor and give them the thrashing of their life.

"It is a long story ..."

"Well, I am not going anywhere"

At least till she knew who the pig was

* * *

Imelda is ready to whoop some BUTT! do you think she will be surprised at who did it? and if you have any ideas for the story or a future one, please let me know, I love hearing people's ideas and thoughs ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the wait...no internet at where we are staying at so I had to wait till I was at my sisters to upload it, hope you enjoy it and pray I can afford to get internet soon, I can only use data on my phone and I'm limited on that and I have to share with 4 other people so yeah...

Anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

"He tried to do WHAT!?"

Imelda roared like a mighty tigress, her chocolate colored eyes seemed to turn red from the fury that boiled inside her, she knew Ernesto to be a pompus moron with no sense, but a cold-blooded murderer? Who would try to kill his _childhood friend_ in cold blood? Over something as simple as wanting to return home to his family?

That was something that she would not allow to go unpunished! that piece of trash would learn the hard way what happened when you messed with her husband!

"We will go to the police right this instant, so they can hunt down that swine and lock him in a cage where he belongs!" Imelda exclaimed before she marched inside to fetch their daughter or at least find her brothers so they could watch her,only for a chilled hand to wrap around her warm one.

"Let's just ..relax for a while...I don't think I could give a proper statement right now..." Héctor said, feeling his exaustion start to return after his sudden burst of energy.

Imelda did see her amore looked like death warmed over, the ugly bruise around his neck, drooping eyes and messy clothing all supported the fact that he had not had much, if any, sleep or relaxation, and his hand felt like she was touching a corpse.

Imelda felt the anger deflate out of her like air from a balloon, but the disgust at Ernesto and the desire to see him behind bars remained, but she could wait a couple hours, give Coco,husband and herself, all a chance to come to terms with this knowlage and to re-connect after being apart for so long.

"Well, alright, but we will be going to the police as soon as you are rested and have some proper food in you" she used her no-nonsense tone that everyone who had met her knew not to argue with,since she would not budge on that matter.

"Deal" Héctor said

It never failed to surprise him how his wifes voice could simutaniously fill him with more happiness and warmth then any song ever could, and be _terrifying_.

But she was right

He slowly slipped his hand from hers, a bit hesitant to let go of the warmth she radiated that seemed to wash over him like a soft blanket, but he had to let her get ready, and he needed a second to rest in a proper bed and to also tidy himself up for their journey to report what had happened.

He would need the energy and the time to reflect

Héctor sighed as he reached his and Imelda's room, glad to be home and to have at least a couple hours to perhaps be finally be able to absorb fully what happened the previous night, besides if Ernesto appeared soon, Imelda would not be caught unaware of what he was capable of and he could make sure his once friend did not hurt her or their daughter.

The thought of what horrible demise he might have for them sent a cold chill all the way to his marrow, he would not let that happen.

"Papa! Papa!" came a little voice and the sound of tiny footsteps rushing towards his location filled his ears and he felt his heart warm and stood up to open the bedroom door walking past a mirror, and stopped, he looked horrid, if Coco saw him like this...it would scare her.

Héctor quickly buttoned up his shirt as high as it would go and even pushed up his coat collar to cover the bruise and smoothed out his uniform to at least look somewhat presentable, and not a moment too soon before the door burst open and he was knocked onto his behind by a pink blur that settled onto his chest for snuggles, which he was more then happy to give.

The musician curled around his daughters petite body in a tight hug making her giggle, she was still so small and tiny hands reached for his face to pat at it with chubby digits as if to make sure he was real and not some sadistic dream as he did the same petting her head not wanting to wake up if it was, but this was real, he was here, and Imelda was here, and their little girl was here.

And it was going to stay that way, no matter what his ex-best friend tried to do, they would stop him and make sure he never hurt anyone again, not them or anyone.

Ernesto was on a mission

Once he had recovered from Héctor smashing his toes, he had chased after him, but the little weasel had managed to jump into the train before he could grab him or find something to throw at his head to stop him.

He should have closed that door, keep his ex-friend from noticing that little brat so he would just take the poison, yes he now had the songbook and the gutiar, but if Héctor ratted him out, none of that would matter, his entire life, and the reputation he had built up to that point would be dashed to peices!

No

He would make sure Héctor did not so much as BREATH a word of what happened, and if he he had told his wench and their spawn of what happened, well, just two more loose ends to tie up.

He refused to lose all that he had obtained!

The enterance to Santa Cecilia made him feel ill, such a dusty and old-fashioned disgrace of a town, nothing about it was special or unique, to him the sand coated atrocity should be burned to the ground were it would not assult any decent persons sight ever again

hmmm...burned...

* * *

That was an idea

Sorry it's so short...but this was all I had for this chapter, but hopefully the next chappie will have some more meat to it.


End file.
